In love, or Just Loving?
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, when you're in love with someone, it's not about being with them, it's about doing the best thing for them, it's about making them happy. She'd do anything to make Jeff happy. Jeff/Beth and Matt/OC


**Authors note: **I don't own Jeff or Matt Hardy, or Beth Britt, or Triple H. I don't own most of the things you recognise :p My OC, Michaela, or Mikey (pronounced, Mike- Ee, like the guy from MCR) is mine. If you're going to give me a hard time about this, please realise it is **FAN FICTION. **

**In Love, or just loving?**

Hi. My name is Michaela, but everyone calls me Mikey. I've got something to confide in you.

I'm in love with Jeff Hardy but I'm with his brother, Matt. Why? Because sometimes when you're in love, it's not about being with the person; it's about doing the best thing for them and making them happy. Don't get me wrong, I love Matt, I'm just not **in** love with him.

However, that day when I was comforting him, because he felt so alone… he kissed me. And I saw how happy Jeff was when Matt was happy, so I let it happen. It made Jeff happy, it made Matt happy, and seeing them happy made me happy enough.

"_Mattie…? What's wrong?" I asked softly, taking a tentative seat beside him on the bench._

"_It's not fair… I mean… you know I love my brother but… he gets all the attention. I feel so alone, and he's so happy with Beth… I just want someone…"_

_I slipped my arms around him, "I know the feeling Mattie…" I said softly. I may have been younger than him- I was only 25, but I knew that feeling. I felt him sigh in my arms and place his head on my shoulder._

"_It sucks. I want to be happy… I'm happy for Jeff you know, but I'm not happy for me…"_

"_Oh Mattie… just don't think about it… love will come to you one day. You're too good of a person not to find it."_

_Just then the door opened- so quiet Matt didn't hear, with his head on my shoulder. It was Jeff, he frowned, but I mouthed 'later' at him, and he moved to get ready on his own, quiet._

"_Really Mikey…?" He asked me softly, pulling back to look at me, and I brushed a hand down the side of his face._

"_I promise Matt…" I told him._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do. I love someone to you know… I just… know it's impossible for me to be with him. But that doesn't mean I can't make him happy." His hand now rose up to gently take the one I had brushed against his face. He leant forward and I tried not to lean back- I could feel Jeff watching us in the background. Soft lips pressed against mine, and I kissed back as gently as I could, though a little surprised._

"_Maybe it's not so impossible Mikey…" He said, standing and leaving the room- I knew he would be heading towards the ring. I held back a sigh- I hadn't been talking about Matt of course, I'd meant Jeff, but when I looked up at him, he was beaming._

"_Man, it's so good to see him smile." He said, walking over to sit beside me, and I smiled too, glad he was happy._

"_Yeah… it is." _

And that was how it started. Once I knew it would make them both happy, I went with it. I was happy but sad. Happy that I made them happy, but sad that I couldn't be with Jeff. I knew love wasn't always about being with the person though, so I wouldn't complain. Besides, Matt is a great guy- he's never missed a beat. He's always there for me, he gives me what I need- I am lucky. Any woman with Matt would be lucky.

_As he came back into the room, Jeff left, now it was his turn to start heading to the ring, and I turned to smile at Matt._

"_How'd it go?"_

"_Fantastic" He said, coming to sit beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. "Thank you." _

_I kissed his cheek back in response, "You're welcome Mattie. I hate to see you so sad."_

_It was then his lips pressed to mine again, and I shut my eyes, kissing him back as best as I knew how, his arms tightening around me. I slid my own arms around his shoulders, and he pulled me flush against him. I could feel my heart racing- I may have been in love with Jeff, but I had never been kissed like this before._

_It was me who pulled away first, panting softly as looked at him, and a small blush found it's way onto my face. It was his turn to run a hand down my cheek and I leaned into it, giving him another smile. "Wow."_

_He chuckled "I know you're a lot younger than me… but… Mikey… would you consider being my girlfriend?" His voice sounded awkward, and I know it was because he was afraid of rejection. I smiled though- whatever it took to make them happy, and leant in to place a light kiss on his lips. "That's a yes then?" He asked, and I laughed softly, nodding._

"_It's a yes."_

And from there things moved on. All things were smooth sailing with Jeff and Beth, and things went well with Matt and me. I knew he was a little anxious about settling down- I guess he felt like he was running out of time, but I wanted a little more time…

"_Mikey…" He whispered to me one day, while we were lying in the hotel room alone. "Will you marry me?"_

_I glanced at him, startled, seeing the beautiful ring he was holding. "Matt… I… I don't know what to say…"_

"_Say yes…" He urged, and I sighed._

"_Matt… I don't know… it's only been six months, and I'm still only 25…" I saw him frown and tried to explain it better. "I've rushed things before… I don't want to rush us Matt… I don't want to go to fast and have it all fall apart."_

_He sighed softly, and my heart ached at seeing the pain on his face- I didn't like to hurt people, least of all the Hardy brothers. "One day?" He asked me softly._

_I nodded a little bit "One day." I agreed. He seemed a little happier with this, and tucked the ring away before pulling me in close to him. I felt like crying, but I held it all away until he fell asleep. I then slid away from him, whispering I was going to shower in case he woke up a bit, and then went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me- it was habit, from when my brother lived with me, and it was a good one at that moment. I stripped down and stood under the warm water, sobbing my eyes out as I let the water cover the sound. I washed and dried, dressing before heading back into the room. Matt was still asleep, and I joined him on the bed, wishing I hadn't hurt him. _

_Wishing things were different._

That was when they decided to test me- because I had rejected the engagement. Matt used to ask me why I stared at Jeff. I told him it was because something about Jeff invoked the artist in me, the writer in me, but I never bothered trying to draw or paint him, because I knew I couldn't ever get it right. Matt asked if I had drawn him, I said no, because if I got it wrong I would never forgive myself. He smiled and kissed my cheek. It was true, but there was more than that reason behind my staring at Jeff.

_I was sitting in the room, waiting for Matt when Jeff burst in, looking mighty upset. I jumped up to my feet- "Jeff…? What happened?"_

"_Me and Beth…" He whispered, walking over to me… "It's all over."_

_My eyes widened, and I hugged him to me "Jeffro… I'm so sorry…" I whispered, guiding him to sit down. I knew I couldn't do anything to betray Matt- it would hurt them both, though I wondered what would happen. _

_I didn't do anything- I just stroked Jeff's hair and held him, telling him it would be alright. Then the door opened and Matt and Beth walked in. Matt looked relieved, and Jeff pulled away from me, looking fine again, turning to hug Beth._

"_What's going on…?" I asked hesitantly…_

"_Well don't get mad Mikey but… well when you turned down the ring I got worried, and I told Beth about you staring at Jeff… so we decided to find out what was going on… but now I know you're true to me…"_

_So Beth and Jeffro were still together- and Matt didn't trust me. I loved Jeff, but I would never do anything behind Matt's back, and it hurt that he thought I would. Tears sprung to my eyes, and Matt looked worried. He stepped forward, reaching out to me but I pulled away. "Just… just leave me alone…" I whispered… "I need some time…" _

_I ran out of the room, and headed down the hall as fast as I could until I was stopped by someone. To be correct, someone's chest. Someone's very hard chest. I landed on the floor with an 'oof', tears still falling. _

"_Mikey?" I heard a voice that sounded like Triple H's ask. I sniffled and looked up- It was him. _

"_Hunter…?" I asked softly, calling him by the stage name that we usually did, instead of Paul. He offered me a hand, and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet, and guide me into another room. He sat me down, and I knew I could talk to him… he was like a father figure to me._

"_What's wrong Mikey?" He asked me, and I sighed, looking up into his face._

"_Matt doesn't trust me… He actually thought I'd go behind his back and try something with Jeff. How can I have a relationship without trust?" I'd always trusted Matt… and he should have trusted me. The bigger man's face softened, and he hugged me. _

"_You can't have a relationship without trust sweetie. But some people deserve second chances."_

"_You think he's one of them?"_

"_Yes. I do… Don't you?"_

_I nodded a little bit, "Yes… but… how can I go into it?"_

"_You'll figure it out Mikey. You always do."_

Those were the words of wisdom Hunter (or Paul, whatever you'd like to go with) left me with. I pulled myself back together, and eventually exited the room, wondering what I'd do when I saw Matt.

_I walked back into their room, and Jeff was sitting there alone- head in his hands. I could tell he felt guilty just by looking at him, and he looked up when he heard the door shut. He was surprised to see me, but he stood and walked over quickly "Mikey… please… you have to forgive Matt… this was all mine and Beth's idea. Don't blame him. He was just scared he would lose you." He said hurriedly, and I nodded. I knew I looked tired._

"_I'm not going to blame anyone Jeffro. I just want to rest. This hurt me… but it doesn't mean everything has to be over." I told him, and the look of relief in his eyes made me feel a little better. He moved away and let me get into the hotel bed, before leaving- I guess to find Matt, and Beth wherever they had gone._

_When I woke up it was dark, and Matt was laying there beside me, watching me. _

"_I'm sorry…" He whispered, reaching out to brush some hair from my cheek, and I gave him a tired smile._

"_I know…" I told him, "its okay. It doesn't have to be the end of us… I just… I need you to trust me. What's a relationship without it?"_

_He nodded and pulled me in close to his chest, kissing the top of my head. I snuggled in a little bit and sighed into his chest. I did feel safe here in his arms, I just kept wishing it was Jeff._

He waited another six months before he asked me to marry him again. This time I said…

"_Yes"_

_His eyes lit up, and a shaking hand slid the wonderful ring onto my finger before he stood up and twirled me around, then putting me down and kissing me, burying his hands in my hair. I did the same in return, smiling a little into it. Jeff would be happy._

_Just then, he walked in, Beth in tow, holding his hand._

"_Whoa! Uh we'll just"_

_Matt pulled back and cut him off though "We're engaged!" He exclaimed excitedly, and I felt myself blush as Jeff looked at me, I'd turned 26 not long ago, and Matt's birthday was coming up. I nodded a little bit, and he and Beth grinned, glancing at each other. I could tell something was in the making._

We got married on the same day. Jeff and Beth (god that rhymes) and Matt and me. It was a beautiful ceremony, and there was smiles all round, including mine. Jeff was happy, Matt was happy, and again, I was happy because of it.

I'm still in love with Jeff. I always will be. But I love Matt, and I make them both happy, and I plan for it to stay that way.

Especially since there's now a baby on the way.


End file.
